


The One

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers: One Shots and Reader Inserts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstreet Boys music, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Teasing, soft, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Written for @thefanficfaerie ‘s Backstreets Back Challenge (I think I’m a little late and I apologize!!!) Hope you like it, luv! Not at all what I was hoping for but I got started, and all the fluff and stuff happened and... yeah, this is what came out of The One! Lol





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefanficfaerie (CapandIronMansGurl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/gifts).



##  The One

 

* * *

 

Fingers in his hair. A touch of soft skin against his own. The warm, gentle kiss that pressed against his lips. Her laugh. Her smile. Her joyous spirit.

All those things were so uniquely her.

They would catch him off guard throughout the day. Make him stumble or lose his train of thought. Often they stole his words. He was struck dumb when he caught a glimpse of her, head back and laughing. But nothing compared to these moments when she was soft and warm in their bed.

She slept hard, exhausted after his homecoming. But three weeks away was three weeks too many.

She got it. Understood his duty trumped damn near everything in his life. Everything but one.

Her. His one and only.

He would lay down the shield tomorrow if she asked it of him. That's why she never asked. She kissed him goodbye and asked him to be careful, to come back to her, and he always did. Sometimes he fought long and hard to make sure that happened, but he always came back.

Propped on his elbow, he watched her sleep. The sun played through the curtains, casting shadows and light over her skin. She grumbled when one cheeky sunbeam caught her in the eye, wrinkled her nose, and turned her face into the pillow without even waking up.

“Why are you staring, Rogers?”

Maybe she was awake. “I can’t stare at my girl?”

“Not if it’s butt o’clock on my day off.”

He chuckled at her grouchiness, such was his girl pre-coffee, and he trailed lazy fingers down her spine. “Your day off, hm? Whatever shall we do?”

She cracked open an eye to look at him, scowled, and pulled the blankets over her head. “Not that. You had all of that last night.”

“It’s been three weeks,” he snickered, tugging on the blankets. “You know you missed me.”

She peeked out from her mound of blankets, eyes soft. “Yeah, I missed you.”

Steve couldn’t help himself when he dove under the blankets with her and made her laugh. “How much did you miss me?” he asked, the two of them now completely covered in white fabric, the sun just managing to find its way through the weave of the thick cloth.

She smiled up at him, her eyes tired but mostly awake. “More than you missed me.”

He snorted. “Doubtful.” Steve snuck his arm around her hips and dragged her closer, his fingers dipping beneath the elastic of the white cotton panties she wore. It made him wonder at what point had he been so exhausted he hadn’t noticed her getting up to put them on.

She trailed her fingers along his jaw, her gaze following the motion. “I dunno, Rogers. I missed you a lot.”

There was a suspicious shimmer in her eyes that instantly had him trying to draw her closer. “Babydoll,” he murmured.

She ducked her head and placed a kiss on his heart. “I love you, Steve, but if we’re going to be up this early, I need coffee.” A quick wiggle and a gentle push had her escaping enough to throw the blankets off their heads. Fresh air washed over them, and he watched, frozen, as she climbed from their bed and stood to stretch her arms over her head.

Again trails of bright sunshine flowed over her, highlighting smooth skin. Then she bent over, stretching out her back, and a growl of appreciation rumbled from his chest, but when he lunged for her, she danced, laughing, out of his grasp and snagged his shirt off the floor.

“Coffee first, babe.” She threw him a wink and tugged his t-shirt over her head.

Steve rolled to his back, a smile playing over his lips as he stared at the ceiling. He just couldn’t get enough of her.

Then the stereo clicked on, and he threw an arm over his eyes. “Really?”

“I can’t hear you!” she sang from the kitchen.

Shoving the blankets off, Steve sat up and looked for the jeans he’d discarded in their frenzy to get their clothes off last night. When he found them half hanging off the bathroom door, he couldn’t help but chuckle. His girl had quite the arm on her when she winged clothing out of their way.

He yanked them up his legs, hauled up the zipper, and walked out of the room without bothering to button them. Low slung jeans and no shirt? Yeah, he was hoping to entice her back into bed, but the minute he walked into the kitchen, he stopped to lean against the wall and watch, a smirk spreading as she sang along with the stereo.

Boy Bands. Why did it have to be boy bands?

Still… she sang along, hips swaying, feet light as she danced from pantry to coffee maker and back, pulling out the fixings for pancakes while flipping her hair around.

“There you were, wild and free, reaching out like you needed me! The helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night,” she sang, taking his grin wider as he crossed his arms, content to watch. She wasn’t going to win a Grammy, but it wasn’t cat’s screeching either.

She plucked a wooden spoon from the holder as she spun with a big metal bowl in her hand, her breasts bouncing in her enthusiasm, well defined by the shirt that clung in all the right places and swung around her hips, showing off those cute cotton panties when she reached for things on high shelves.

Then she caught sight of him standing in the doorway and lifted the spoon to her lips. “I’ll be the one, who make all your sorrows undone. I’ll be the light, when you feel like there’s nowhere to run. I’ll be the one to hold you and make sure that you’ll be alright. 'Cause my fear is gone, and I want to take you from darkness to light,” She held out her hand and twisted her wrist, beckoning him forward. “There you are, wild and free, reaching out like you needed me. Helping hand to make it right, I am holding you all through the night.”

Steve couldn’t resist her when she was like this. All light and joy and playfulness. He went to her with little hesitation, watching as she made her way around the island.

“I’ll be the one, who make all your sorrows undone. I’ll be the light, when you feel like there’s nowhere to run. I’ll be the one to hold you and make sure that you’ll be alright.”

Her eyes sparkled when he took her hand and dragged her into the circle of his arms to dance her around the living room and through the kitchen. It was a bit more spin and gyrate than dance in his mind, but he’d been too enough of Tony’s parties to know people didn’t hold to a set pattern of steps like they used to. The went with the feel of the music, but in this case, he got to hold his girl close to his hips and feel her move so he wasn’t complaining.

“You need me like I need you. We can share our dreams coming true. I can show you what true love means. Just take my hand, baby, please.”

It was beautifully corny, and he loved it, laughing as he spun her in a fast turn and dipped her back over his arm. When he lifted her, she was bouncing on her toes, twisting her hips, and throwing his arms around, moving them in time with the music.

“I'll be the one, I'll be the light, where you can run to make it alright. I'll be the one, I'll be the light, where you can run-”

He couldn’t keep it in anymore and yanked her into his arms. A yelp exploded from her lips before they were captured by his. He sank in, took her mouth, demanded she respond as their hearts pounded in time with the music

_ I'll be the one, I'll be the one, who will make all your sorrows undone. I'll be the light, I'll be the light, when you feel like there's nowhere to run. I'll be the one. I'll be the one, I'll be the light, where you can run to make it alright. I'll be the light. I'll be the one, I'll be the light, where you can run to make it alright. I'll be the one to hold you and make sure that you'll be alright. _

_ I'll be the one _

Steve lifted his head as the last note trailed off and something new started. “So,” he smirked at her dazed eyes. “Boy bands?”

A smile bloomed on her lips as her eyes cleared. “You gotta admit, that one’s pretty good.”

“Mm,” he made a noise of non-commitment. She scoffed, rolled her eyes and made to pull away, but he kept her right where she was. “Fine, fine. That one was remarkably better than some of the caterwauling.”

“Caterwauling! Steven Grant Rog- mph!”

He kissed her again to stall the scolding and made sure her brain was mush before he lifted his head. “Least it was about you.”

She blinked at him, and he watched her brain reengage and bring a blush to her cheeks. “Aw, Steve. You’re my One too!”

“Does that make me your twelve?” he teased and took the swat in the arm like a champ. “I love you, babygirl.”

Her arms were thrown around his neck, and she climbed him like a jungle gym - a euphemism he knew only because she’d used it once or twice when they first got together - until her legs were around his waist, and her ass firmly clutched in his hands. “I don’t feel so much like coffee anymore.”

“No?” he smirked, already making strides for their bedroom.

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ and sealed her lips to his.

Steve didn’t even care that the boy bands were still caterwauling in the background when he tumbled them both back into bed.

**_-The End-_ **

 


End file.
